ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CharlieDoll
Kai who is currently known as Charlie D Luzon 'is a former adult male Pin-Up Model, Go-Go Dancer and a Professional Wrestler of Asian American decent, currently in Hiatus. He has found most of his success in UFL, a Company he has worked for since mid-2006 where during his career he has captured the UFL Lightweight Championship and has become a pop culture icon since his UFL debut. When UFL closed, Charlie worked for several independent federations including ICW and TIW and retired shortly after their demise when he returned to his Pin-Up Model career. He has decided to return to wrestling full-time on November 27, 2009 when he debuted in World Wrestling Headquarters. Charlie holds the distinctions for being one of the first serious "outed" professional wrestler and one of the firsts so far to win a title in a promotion in e-wrestling history. His antics and personality lead him to be a popular mascot and role model for GLBT organizations. Early life Kai was one of 6 children born to Kagome...who was a former starlet and sex symbol (Kai always mentioned that he gets his looks from his mother) Around his early childhood, he took interest in art, and expressed it in other ways. During his teen years Charlie was inspired by fetish modeling and took his interest to life as he modeled in several indy magazines and publications, including Men Magazine and Vogue. To support this career, Kai often took 2 part-time jobs as a pastry chef and as a Go-Go Dancer, where he earned a reputation for his contour and flexibility. Eventually, Kai grew tired of the Go-Go scene and decided to take a career in professional wrestling. Around the time of his Go-Go career he took his interest in wrestling to the next level and decided to find some places to train in…including WCW Power Plant where he was trained by several wrestlers…(some more crappy than others). He didn’t like how it was ran so he searched for others and finally landed on Adrian Street’s Skull Crushers school…then on Alex Wright’s School in Germany and finally on Harley Race’s school being trained by good people. At the WCW Power plant is where he met, dated and teamed with Dante Rycker to form the popular Stable the Rumble Rabbits. He went to many promotions with his best ones being in UFL, where he won the Lightweight Championship…and in WWH, where he has gotten a huge fan base expanding it from UFL. What the future says about Charlie…well…just got to find out by watching more of him Modeling Career, Pin-Ups and Rise to fame Kai first gained exposure as a successful Leather fetish model, appearing on the covers of publications such as Bizarre, Skin Two, Exotique and Marquis. In some publications he mixes and match any style pertaining to fetish, Bondage, Steam punk, Riot Booy, and Glam Rock. Kai also model underground fashions and ones that are not reached to American soil yet. Most of his shoots were frequently featured in Men Magazine, Marquis and Exotique, where in the second magazine is where he gained a cult following. He has participated in several Fashion/Runaway events including Vex Clothing Runway, Buckle Ball (Atlanta) 2006, Slave to Fashion (LA KINKBALL 2007), MONTREAL FETISH WEEKEND 2007, and the Go-go Calendar casting call party (2005-2008). Behind the scenes, Kai was said to be very artistic and open minded on what his photographers wanted to see. Professional Wrestling Career UFL (2007-2009) Lightweight Championship Win and Various feuds Singles Competition Independents Scene World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-2010) Beginnings Formation of The Rumble Rabbits and Tag Team Wrestling Return to Singles Competition Feud with Veronica Demure Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship and Feud with Psychotica Departure UFL! The Revival Tour (2010) Return to the Independents and Hiatus(2010-Present) Personal life In Wrestling he was an avid watcher of WCW and has enjoyed most of its runtill it ended in 2000. He is a fan of Keji Mutoh, Goldust (who served as an inspiration) Mil Mascaras, Sherri Martel and Luna Vachon. He considers Indie Wrestler Simon Sermon an Idol. His "CharlieDoll" is actually said to be the americanized version of HG "Hard Gay" Razor Ramon of Hustle fame. Kai confirmed this to be true. Kai is said to be a good worker and is actually a friendly person backstage, he has made friends in the business including Brooke Milton, Amanda Cortez, Akrista o'Hare, James Toseland, The Fizz Electroshock, Amber Richardson, Kimber Talia, etc. In Wrestling *'Finishers **'De-Basherizer' (Swinging Fisherman Suplex) **'Sweet Dreams' (Diving flip Samoan Drop) **'Stun Gun' (Throat first flapjack onto the rope) (2007) **'SpinSetter' (Snap DDT) (2007-mid2008) *'Signature Moves' **Bronco Buster **Headscissors Armbar **Axe Kick **Enzuigiri (original and Spinning Variants) **Foot Choke on Turnbuckle **Giant Swing **Spanking Opponents **Split-Legged Sunset Flip **Various Lariats **Tripping opponents down **Bridging Cradle Suplex **Bodyscissors **Belly to Back Suplex **Backbreaker **Legdrop Bulldog **Spinning Heel Kick **Inverted Split leg drop bulldog into a split legged pin Championships and Accomplishments *UFL **2x UFL Lightweight Champion **Inducted into the UFL! Hall of Fame class (2010) *World Wrestling Headquarters **WWH Magazine's Gentleman of 2009 Category:Gay Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Massachusetts Category:Comedy characters Category:World Elite Wrestling